Chryed Decision
by Mushroom Hair
Summary: An important choice.


"It's not rocket science Christian."

Christian flicked idly through the T.V channels, pausing briefly on 'Paris Hilton's Best Friend Forever' and snorting.

"I'll tell you what is rocket science."

He held the television remote in the air as Syed tried ineffectually to grab it away from him, held back by a firm hand on his chest, arms flailing.

Syed gave up, exasperated, and sank back onto the sofa.

"What is?"

Christian clenched his fist in victory and patted Syed fondly on the leg.

"Rocket science."

He switched the T.V off and threw the remote control onto the coffee table.

Syed looked at him askance.

"Eh? What are you on about? I don't suppose there's the faintest chance of you making your mind up on this intensely complicated subject any time soon? I know it's a lot for your tiny brain."

Syed waited, his patience ebbing away as Christian stared pensively into the middle distance.

"Erm, we could.. Nah. Maybe, oh but, perhaps…Whatever I go for, you'll go a bit quiet and say 'fine' in that special voice, and I'll know I've gone for the wrong one."

Syed clutched his head dramatically.

"Christian, you are driving me mad! I promise I won't. Why on earth can't you choose? Do you want me to do it?"

Christian looked sulky.

"No, because I can't take the chance that you won't opt for something rubbish and nasty that I don't want. Plus you promised that I could."

"Stop pulling that face, it might have worked on your Mum when you were ten, but it's not working on me. Technically, it's my turn. I only gave it up because of you moaning, and it was preferable to your suggestion of arm wrestling for it."

Syed stroked Christian's bicep and he turned to smile.

"You never know, you might have beaten me."

Syed laughed.

"Or more probably you would have broken every bone in my hand without even realising. I told you it was up to you, I'll go along with whatever you want, so for pity's sake decide. It's nearly nine o'clock."

Christian turned Syed's right wrist and checked his watch.

"So it is! I just can't think what I fancy."

He skewed round and lay down on the sofa, placing his head in Syed's lap and reaching up to stroke his face thoughtfully.

"Suggest things."

Syed took his hand in his and kissed the palm gently.

"It's not like we're exactly spoiled for choice. How hard can it be?"

Christian looked shocked.

"We live in London Sy. So much life and excitement only a tube ride away. Bright lights, bustle, people. All there for us to explore."

Syed nodded in agreement.

"Very true. Except that, right now, neither of us can be bothered."

Christian's chest shook with laughter.

"Yeah. How did we get so dull? I blame you."

He noticed Syed wince slightly, trying to hide his hurt, and sat up quickly to hug him close.

"Aw Sy, I was joking. I've been there, done all that, got sick down the T shirt. What do I want with bright lights and people when I've got the delights of Albert Square and you? "

Syed smiled, instantly comforted.

"I should think so too. Come on then, where's it to be? Arjy Bhaji or Fargo's? And please hurry, I'm starving hungry."

Christian jumped up and searched for his wallet on the book shelf.

"Still don't know. Let's go and stand outside them both and see which one smells tastiest. Or we could go up the High Street, maybe something new has been opened without us knowing. A trendy bistro, cool jazz playing, handsome waiters, serving up over priced pretty little portions of nonsense drizzled with a coulis of mashed Swede."

"Stuffed fish eyes basted in a kumquat jus. We'd get thrown out for taking the piss. If not, there's always the kebab shop."

Syed started to pull on his jacket. Christian looked at him quizzically and teased;

"Oh, are you coming out like that?"

Syed paused and pouted.

"What do you mean?"

Christian eyes widened and he affected an air of mock innocence.

"Nothing. I just thought that while I had the difficult task of sorting out where we were going to eat this evening, you might have freshened up or something."

"Cheeky bugger. I had a shower before you got home. I'm all spruce and lovely. In fact I'm so clean, you could eat your dinner off me."

The flat fell suddenly still and the temperature rose as they stood silently watching each other.

Syed returned the smouldering look that Christian was giving him. It's intensity so strong that he feared he might end up as a small pile of ashes on the carpet.

Taking a step forward, Christian winked and slowly held out his hand.

"Get me the phone, I've made my final decision. We're having food delivered."


End file.
